The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel/Gameplay
RPG System *'Regular Classes:' Find the correct answer to raise academic points (AP) *'Extracurricular Activities:' The Quest System in Trails of Cold Steel. As an unofficial member of the Student Council, Rean can also spend some of his free time assisting the students on campus and Trista citizens with whatever task they need an extra hand with. At times, they'll contact the council directly; other times, Rean may just happen to stumble upon a secret quest or two. Try to look through every nook and cranny whenever possible! *'Practical Exams:' Do mock battles and fulfill certain conditions throughout the story. Complete them correctly to earn AP+ which would in turn go towards your overall grade rating *'Field Studies:' Once per month, Class VII are divided into two teams. They will have to put their differences aside and work out the tasks that's been given to them by the locals. Complete these tasks to earn AP and raise your grade! *'The AP System:' Like the other Trails games, the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy has its own point system which allows Rean to earn Academic Points and special bonus items during certain points of the game. Completing requests with finesse, performing exceptionally well on various written and combative exams, or undertaking hidden ventures are just some of the ways Rean can boost his AP and earn the adoration of his classmates. * Bonding Events: Rean will have plenty of free time to wander both the academy campus and the neighboring town of Trista. It's the perfect opportunity to hang out with your favorite classmate in exclusive bonding events, which not only helps to level up Rean's Combat Link with said favorite classmate in battle, but also helps you get to know them on a deeper, more personal level. * Hidden Quests: 'Scattered throughout each month are hidden quests. Quests that go unlisted with the general assignments. These quests will require more effort. You will have to talk to a specific person offering such quest within the day. Completing this correctly will earn you more than the possible AP given and will raise your grade. As with the optional general quests (marked in blue), these are also extremely limited and will disappear when you progress with the main quest. * '''Red Moon Rose Books: '''Scattered throughout Rean's journeys are books titled: Red Moon Rose. Collecting all 14 and handing them to Beryl prior to heading into the Schoolhouse's 7th floor will net the player a Zemuria Ore, an item needed in order for Rean to craft the ultimate weapon for his team. Miscellaneous *'Student Notebook: To jot down the details of every detail encountered, from new students, recipes, fishing logbook, books read, monsterpedia, quests taken, etc. *'Cooking:' The classic Trails system by whipping up unique healing items you can use in battle, and every member of Class VII has different culinary specialties. *'Minigames:' While introducing the new Blade game, many will actually help you level up your Combat Links, or even earn some extra AP. Do your best to play them all at the School Festival. Combat Mechanics *'Action Time Battle': Trails of Cold Steel is equipped with the Trails series’ traditional Action Time battle system. On the left side of screen, you’ll see the AT Bar, which shows the turn order of your party and enemies. There are also AT Bonuses attached the the AT Bar, like HP recovery and critical hit effects. But opponents can obtain bonuses, too. *'Arts and Crafts:' The magic and special attack system in the Trails games. *'Attack Affinities:' While arts have elements, the attacks now have affinities by the varied weapons wielded in battle by Class VII. Only 4 different types of damage – Slashing, Piercing, Thrusting, and Striking. Enemies may have a weakness to one particular type of damage, and having the right character deliver a physical attack raises the chance of that enemy becoming "unbalanced," which opens them up to a free follow-up attack from their combat link partner. *'Tactics Link': Based on the Trails series’ AT Command Battle system is a new feature called “Tactics Link.” Using the next generation tactics orbment “Arcus,” players can perform powerful Link Attacks with comrades. You’ll have the chance to perform a Link Attack the moment an opponent’s stance is broken. As the bonds deepen with other characters, the abilities between them will grow. *'Bravery Points': Bravery Points are gained when a certain character has performed a Link attack. Once gained a certain amount of BP, a character can perform a Link Rush with one person, or a Link Burst attack with the entire party. *'Old Schoolhouse': Each month, Principal Vandyck will request Rean's team to investigate the Old Schoolhouse. This dungeon transforms each month, adding a new floor. This is to train the students in combat. During the terrorist attack arc, Rean will go through the schoolhouse and pilot Valimar to combat Crow. References #http://www.trailsofcoldsteel.com (official details given) Category:Kiseki Gameplay Category:Gameplay Lists